


Is It Hard For You To Sleep Because Of Me Too?

by AlexiaTheRook



Series: Do You Ever Lie Awake At Night? [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Oneshot, Prompt Inspired by English Translation of OH MY, Seungcheol Has Feelings and Doesn't Know What to do with them, Seungcheol is bad at feelings, Title from OH MY English Translation, oh my era, seungcheol centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaTheRook/pseuds/AlexiaTheRook
Summary: It's 2am & Seungcheol can't stop thinking about the feelings he has for his bandmate, Jeonghan.Yup, he's royally screwed.The reverse side of "I Look At You, But I Think Of You Even More" as told by Seungcheol's POV. It can be read as a standalone or as part of a series.





	Is It Hard For You To Sleep Because Of Me Too?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first time writing in YEARS & my first time ever writing for anything involving real life people.  
> I honestly love to read SVT fanfiction & was bored so I decided to do a little drabble based on OH MY! because it's one of my favorite tracks from them.
> 
> I'm usually more likely to be drawing over writing, but I wanted to try something new as I'm also experiencing a bit of art block & wanted to try something new.
> 
> Hopefully you all like it & I don't screw up the details too badly, as I've only been a Carat since about September 2018, so outside of names, music, & whatever I could find on KProfiles I don't really know a lot. 
> 
> I also barely beta read this. Just plugged it into Hemingway Editor so I could make sure nothing was to run-on sentency.  
> If you wanna correct me &/or check out my Artwork go check my Twitter out!  
> @AlexiaTheRook is the tag :)

It was currently 2:17 AM KST in Seoul, and no matter what he tried, Seungcheol couldn't get himself to fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his mind to shut up about the one person that seemed to occupy his every thought as of late...   
  
Yoon Jeonghan.   
  
This wasn't necessarily a bad thing per se, it was just pesky.   
  
Seungcheol would be working on a rap for the new album in the studio or helping one of the other members with something when he'd be reminded of Jeonghan. Like the sunflowers Hansol brought in to Seungkwan. They would remind him of when Jeonghan was smiling at the sunflowers they had as props for their newest music video. When he was helping write songs with Jihoon, he'd think of how beautiful Jeonghan would sound singing a certain line. He usually was able to distract himself with work that someone needed done. He was able to shove his feelings down for the most part and no one noticed.   
  
But when it was 2AM and no one was there to distract him with work or small talk? That's when his thoughts would come in at full force, when Seungcheol couldn't distract himself with work. Thoughts would plague his mind in the late hours of night like, _"Does Jeonghan stay up late because of me too?"_ or _"Hannie was adorable when he was carrying Chan on his back earlier."_   
  
Seungcheol envied the fact his roommate Wonwoo could fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Meanwhile he was wide awake, wondering how Jeonghan could make his heart feel like it was being turned on and off constantly. It was driving him nuts to be honest...   
  
As Seungcheol thought, a risky idea crossed through his head. That question was, _"What would happen if I confessed to Jeonghan?"_   
  
The thought was chased out of his mind as soon as it entered. He had considered the consequences of not only coming out as Bisexual but to also confess his feelings to his bandmate. Jeonghan could say he didn't feel the same way he did, or he could feel so uncomfortable being near Seungcheol he'd leave the group entirely. Or even worse, even if Jeonghan felt the same way the company or the fans may not approve. Sure, Seungkwan and Hansol made it work and were able to keep everything under wraps while they were in public. But who's to say PLEDIS would approve of Seungcheol and Jeonghan dating if they found out? What would the fans think? Would they be disgusted over two of the members dating? Would Jeonghan and him be forced to choose their relationship over their career?   
  
Seungcheol mulled all this over in head and worked himself into a frenzy over his thoughts. As he did, Wonwoo grunted and shifted in his sleep, startling Seungcheol out of his thoughts. Seungcheol rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands and glanced at his sleeping friend to ensure he hadn't woken up. Once Cheol saw his roommate fast asleep, he went back to over thinking everything.    
  
"This is ridiculous. You really need to stop acting like this Cheol. Get it together." Was all he could think as he stared at the ceiling, finding little patterns in the stucco plastered to its surface. Despite his mind scolding itself for allowing himself to think about Jeonghan, he did that very thing. He'd see patterns in the stucco that would remind him of little memories of Jeonghan and him. Seungcheol groaned and turned to roll his face into the pillow as he was smiling at the little memories replaying in his head.   
  
It was official, he was so royally screwed...

* * *

At 5AM Seungcheol's alarm went off with a loud blare across the bedroom. Wonwoo groaned at the noise and rolled back into a cocoon of blankets as Seungcheol opened his eyes and squinted at the light streaming in through his open window. Cheol let out a grunt before rolling over and pressing the dismiss button on the alarm.   
  
"Five more minutes..." Wonwoo groaned from within his blanket nest.   
  
Seungcheol rolled his eyes and began to untangle himself from his sheets as Jeonghan burst in.   
  
"Guys c'mon the managers brought breakfast! We leave to shoot the last bit of footage for our new MV in an hour so get up." Jeonghan stated cheerfully as he walked over to Wonwoo's blanket nest and began shaking the rapper. Wonwoo grumbled and yanked the blanket over his head as Jeonghan rolled his eyes. Seungcheol chuckled at their antics as he grabbed a black tshirt from his dresser. He slipped it on over his bare torso as Jeonghan nagged Wonwoo.   
  
"C'mon Wonwoo. Last thing you want is for Jeonghan to do is drag you out of that bed." Seungcheol warned as he was leaving the room, smiling at the two of them.   
  
Wonwoo let out a grumble of complaint as he sat up and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. Satisfied that he wouldn't fall back asleep, Jeonghan smiled and walked to the doorway where Seungcheol was waiting. As he walked by, he patted Cheol on the arm and smiled at him.   
  
Seungcheol's face broke into a bright blush as he watched Jeonghan's retreating figure. As he did, Cheol wondered to himself, _"Jeonghan, you keep making my heart flutter. What do I do?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought in the comments here or on Twitter at @AlexiaTheRook!


End file.
